Love and Corruption
by keeluh
Summary: Crystal was just your average pokefan; excited to get the silver remake. when she is brought into the Johto Region she is partnered up with Ash Ketchum to clear Team Rocket out of the Pokemon League and possibly find love on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

*****DISCLAIMER! I do not own pokemon nor do I own its characters. This is my first story ever and if you like this let me know or I will not be writing a second chapter if no one puts in any comments. This story also has nothing to do with the anime. Ash in my story is a new trainer and his party in the anime doesnt influence who my version of Ash will keep with him*****

_***television ad***_ **now available at Walmart Pokemon soulsilver and heartgold!**

Crystal sits up from her pile of books and stares at the television screen and smiles to herself. She has been counting down the days for the past few weeks to get this game. Pokemon has always been a sort of obsession of hers.

"Hey mom! I'm taking a break from homework to run to the store!"

Not even waiting to hear a reply from her mother, she runs to the door and grabs her keys on the way out. It took her only 15 minutes to get there from speeding and off she went, straight to the electronics. She saw a few nerdy kids from school gawking at the glass, giggling like drunken school girls over a game they couldn't afford.

"Now… where are you..."

She scanned the case up and down until it caught her eye. In the bottom right corner was a limited edition copy of soulsilver. The foil on the packaging glistened in the light, in the display. A wide smile crept up on her face and then she had to think for a moment.

**Since when did they come out with a limited edition copy? **

She decided to shrug it off. Maybe for once they were able to keep a secret from the public? She walked over to the counter where a greased up teen was standing reading a dirty magazine. She just glared at him until he finally decided to acknowledge her presence. As he lowered his trash, he checked her out a few times and smiled.

"What's happenin babe?"

His sleazy smile made her want to vomit.

"nothing's happening and I'm not your BABE got it?" she barked in his face "Now I'm here for a game so I can get out of here."

"Bitch…" he muttered as he made his way to the display. "Ok crazy. Which one will it be?"

She shot him another dirty look and decided to ignore his nasty remarks. She took him further down and found the LE soulsilver she wanted and pointed. He rang up the game and she payed the 50 bucks for it.

"Talk to ya later babe. I had a lot of fun." And he went back to his porno.

When she finally got back to her house she decided to skip the rest of her homework. It was mainly study guides for her finals on Monday and she didn't have any fears of failing anything. Up the stairs and into her room, she jumped on her bed and grabbed her black DS off the shelf. She ripped through the plastic and looked at the little cartridge. It was a dull gray color and it didn't have a label on it, which was strange for any type of game. Once again she shrugged off that weird feeling and put it in anyways. She skipped the intro video and got straight to the point. But when she tried to skip professor Oaks opening speech it wouldn't let her.

"What the hell? Did I get a defect?"

She looked at her screen and was shocked from what she heard.

"Hello there crystal! We need your help here in Johto and there is no time to explain these matters now."

She dropped the DS on the floor as the two screens started to glow. A strong vortex omitted from the bottom screen and proceeded to suck her in. The room went silent as the DS powered down.

"Ugh…" she stirred a little bit. Crystal went and sat up and found herself in a strange room. She threw on some clothes she found on the edge of the bed and went downstairs.

"Ahh there you are my dear! We've been expecting you." The man was at least in his 50's and wearing a lab coat and had a wide genuine smile on his face. And next to him was another just a little younger than him with the same expression.

Crystal just stared blankly at the pair and couldn't even make out any words.

The other man chuckled. "Come and sit down child! Have some breakfast and we'll explain. First though are introductions. I'm professor Elm and this is my colleague Professor Oak. We study Pokemon"

Crystal couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you trying to tell me I'm in Johto?"

She almost choked on the toast she was eating from laughing at the men. Pokemon was a video game! There is no way that this could be real.

"Well now Crystal, this isn't by all means a laughing matter. It may sound crazy to you but..." He had to pause for a moment, unsure of how to explain without confusing her. "Our world parallels yours and it just so happens the only window between us was through your hand held. We found a way to make a special virus to bring you here..." his expression went from happy to serious. It was almost creepy how quickly his face changed.

So… what do you need me for?" she looked at them intently.

Oak has a sad look of concern on his face. "We don't understand how but Giovanni was able to take over the Pokemon League and the gyms. He has his lackeys running them and stealing the pokemon of those who lose. We need you to go help Ash."

Crystal's eye twitches when they say his name. Her friends thought it was weird, but she was a little attracted to the idea of him. She couldn't believe shed be able to work with him. Elm speaks and breaks her train of thought.

"With that being said, what do you say? Will you help us out? And if so we better go get you your first pokemon so we can get you caught up to ash."

A wide smile spreads across her face. "Hell yea I will! When can we start?"

Both professors look at each other and smile and Elm looks at Crystal. "Then let us go downstairs and give you your starter."

As they get up to go to the Lab, there is a loud knocking on the door. "Professor? Let me in! Cyndaquil fainted…" the door opens and a boy maybe a year older than Crystal is in the door way. She can't help but check him out. His hair is a shaggy jet black and goes down to his shoulders and like most boys, he was wearing a t-shirt with some band logo and a pair of dirty, baggy jeans. She couldnt help but look at his eyes though. They had to almost be emerald green. She blushed wildly when she caught her staring. The boy just gives her a curious smile and sticks out his hand. "Hi I'm ash! You must be Crystal. The professors told me a lot about you."

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Crystal blushes a shade of red as she keeps eyeing Ash up and down.

"Are you exited for your fist Pokemon?" Ash chuckles at her. He grabs her hand and shakes it for her. She finally snaps out of her trance and shakes her head. She never thought the character from her favorite series would be so attractive.

"Sorry… what?" she turns another shade of red, but this time out of embarrassment. Ash laughs.

"I said are you excited for your first Pokemon? I couldn't sleep at ALL last night. I just kept thinking of how I can now go on my on adventure to become the greatest trainer alive! And of course I have to stop Team Rocket. I'm glad the professors brought you here. I don't think I could do this by myself." He flashes her a smile. "So who do you think your going to pick?"

"Shit…" she mutters under her breath. _I never thought of who I should pick. _she looks down to see Ash's Cyndaquil running towards him. And there are the professors. Elm walks up to Crystal.

"OK my dear have you given it any thought? There is Chikorita, Totodile and we still have another Cyndaquil."

"Thanks professor, I still need to think it over." _I always liked picking Cyndaquil, but Totodile is very cute also. Or maybe Chikorita? Nah I never was a fan of grass types… Ok… I got this. "_I know who I'm going to pick." she looks at Elm and then Oak.

"Alrighty then. Come this way with me Crystal." Oak calls her over with his hand and leads her to the basement. She's kinda surprised to see all of the computer equipment everywhere. Not to mention the piles on piles of books! At the end of the path between all of this is a circular metallic platform. There are three pokeballs sitting on top. When Crystal and Professor Oak get to the platform, she notices an elemental symbol on each one.

"I'm gonna take it that the flame is Cyndaquil, the water drop is Totodile, and the leaf is Chikorita."

Oak looks at her and smiles. "No. its opposite. They have their weak elements on he balls." every word stings with sarcasm.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny professor." She rolls her eyes and laughs a little and then looks to the table. "This one professor." She picks up the ball with the water drop on it.

Ash comes running down the stairs with Cyndaquil trailing right behind him. "Hey Crystal! Did you pick yet?" He's so excited that it's funny. He almost trips on his way down but regains his posture and comes up. "which one?"

"For one you need to calm down and for two? I picked Totodile." Crystal takes the poke ball and puts it in his face. They laugh as he pushes it out of his face.

"Don't think I'm gonna battle you with a water type. I'm not that stupid!" Cyndaquil is so cute! It yells and the flame on its back heightens. "Ugh… obviously you don't agree with me huh?" ash giggles as he pets him.

Crystal just raises her eyebrow "Yea? I bet you don't wanna battle me because you know I'll win." smugness is written all over her face.

"Yea? Maybe right now but we shall wait and see later on."

"Ok! No more procrastinating! Its time for you guys to get a move on!" we all look towards professor Elm standing at the top of the stairs.

"Ok professor!" me and Ash start to leave when Oak stops us.

"Hold on. I want you to have these pokedex. I know your main goal is to do the league challenge but that doesn't mean you cant complete the dex on the way! Now I also want to tell you that a friend of mine will be waiting for you both in Cherry Grove. I need you to give him this report. After that he will tell you where to go." Oak hands Ash and I both a pokedex and Ash the report envelope. "and lastly.." Oak quickly rushes to a desk and digs around in a drawer. "here are some potions and pokeballs for each of you. Now get out of here and stop Team Rocket!"

Finally. Me and Ash are outside in the bright sunlight. Totodile and Cyndaquil are behind us playing around. I look over to Ash again and can't help but stare. I quickly look forward when he catches me and I start up conversation.

"So how far is Cherry Grove from here?"

"just up the road. We'll be able to see the Pokemon Center in a little bit." His eyes never wander away from mine when we hear an explosion. "What the hell?" Ash grabs Crystal and spins around to guard their faces from the blast. They can hear two people coming closer.

"So this is the famous Ash Ketchum and his little sidekick!"

"Who's that girl with him? There is no way that SHE is from the other world?"

Crystal and Ash finally can see who are talking. A tall boy of at least 19 is on the left. His hair is almost a platinum blonde and looks as if he hasn't washed it in weeks. And to the right is a girl, close to the same age if not older. She pretty much has the same appearance, just cleaner looking.

"We hear you want to stop Giovannis' amazing plan to corrupt the Pokemon League? Well we aren't going to allow that and neither are the new gym leaders we've hired.!" the girl just laughs and pulls out a poke ball.

"That's right you two! We are Giovannis favorite twin trouble! Meg and Mark!" with that he also pulls out a poke ball. Cyndaquil and Totodile step up in front of Ash and Crystal.

"We can't allow you to keep stealing Pokemon from trainers trying to better themselves!" Ash just looses it. And their first battle together begins.

**END**

** once again comment this one too! I promise the 3rd chapter will be more interesting! And I apologize if it kinda runs on too much. I'll be careful to make it good. **


End file.
